It is well known to attach modules to laptop or notebook computers to provide additional functionality thereto. Examples include Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) and 3G data card modules which connect to a laptop via a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) interface. It is known also to provide a Wi-Fi module as an ExpressCard, which is a form of PCI-Express device. Wi-Fi and 3G data modules also can be connected by USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface to a laptop computer.
Such modules can be external or internal. A module is powered by electrical power provided over the interface by which it is connected to the laptop computer. The main components of a module are a transceiver, a processor (which provides a control function as well as a processing function), buffer memory and an antenna connector. An antenna within the laptop can be connected to the module via the antenna connector. The presence of the processor and the memory results in operation of the modules being dependent on the ambient temperature falling within an acceptable range.
It is known to provide a module with a temperature sensor by which it can be detected whether the temperature of the module is above the upper limit of the acceptable range and thus close down the module's transmitter.